Problem: $ 0.26 + \dfrac{33}{40} - \dfrac{54}{40} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{33}{40} = 0.825$ $ -\dfrac{54}{40} = -1.35$ Now we have: $ 0.26 + 0.825 - 1.35 = {?} $ $ 0.26 + 0.825 - 1.35 = -0.265 $